


Boys of Summer: Awkward Handjobs

by LizaPod



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Weed laced with more weed, awkward handjobs, or lack thereof, single manly tear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaPod/pseuds/LizaPod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunderstorms, shared cigarettes, manly wrestling, and awkward handjobs (Or, how Alex Summers learned to put his hand on someone else's dick and like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys of Summer: Awkward Handjobs

The heat breaks on Wednesday, but Alex is too tired from practicing with Charles to take Sean up on the unspoken invitation from the bunker. With one thing after another- Sean spraining his wrist after falling two stories into the holly bushes again, Charles taking them out on a recruitment trip, and Hank needing him to test modifications to the focusing panel thing on his uniform- it’s not until Sunday afternoon that he can make it up to Sean’s room to find out exactly what  _had_ been offered. There’s warm rain dumping down the windows and thunder thundering out in the distance as he makes up his mind. 

“Hey, dork, lemme in?” he says, hitting the door once with the palm of his hand. 

“Yeah, it’s open,” Sean’s voice is muffled and wheezy from behind the heavy door. Alex pushes it open and shuffles in. Sean is sitting in the open window, one leg dangling over the sill and the other with a pack of cigarettes on his knee. There’s one of Charles’ books cracked open on the window seat next to him, and he’s wearing those godawful sunglasses despite the rain and being more or less inside. “Hey.”

“You’re gonna get sick,” Alex mumbles, letting the door fall shut behind him. 

“Dude, I’m from  _Seattle_ , if I got sick from a little rain I would’ve died years ago.” Sean grins at him and grinds the cigarette out against the sash. He rattles the pack of smokes in Alex’s direction. “Want one?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Alex crosses the gaping canyon of space between them- he’s not actually sure what he expects- what he _wants_ \- to happen here. He drops into the opposite corner of the window seat and takes the offered cigarette, lighting up and opening his own window. “So.”

“So.”

“How’s your wrist?” 

Sean flops his un-braced wrist in Alex’s direction. “Aaaall better.” 

“Cool.” They pass the cigarette back and forth in silence, until lightning flashes somewhere just past the compound fence and thunder booms right on top of them a second later. Sean grins like he did the first time he flew properly, like he can’t help it. 

He looks like a little kid and like the cutest, hottest thing Alex has seen in a long time, all at the same time, and he looks out at the storm again to avoid smiling at Sean the way Sean is smiling at the weather. 

“I fuckin’ love storms, man,” Sean says after another lightning strike. “That one was close, holy shit! This makes up for the heat, no question. This is awesome.” He kicks Alex in the stomach, not hard, really, but hard enough that he wobbles in the sill and Alex grabs his leg out of reflex to keep him from going over the edge again. “Isn’t this great?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cool.” Alex tugs at Sean’s jeans absently and Sean flops back inside, leaving only his bare foot sticking out into the rain. Alex doesn’t let go of his leg though, picking at a loose thread in the seam to avoid Sean’s eyes. 

“Way to sound like you mean it,” Sean says, kicking at Alex again. Alex drops the cigarette out the window and wraps both hands around Sean’s ankle, pushing back so he doesn’t take another heel to the stomach. Sean laughs and tries to use his other foot, the wet one, and Alex gets damp denim to the face. The thunder makes the windows and walls, and really, everything including them, rattle when lightning hits a tree outside. Sean laughs again when Alex grapples with his feet, still trying to kick him. The book is the first casualty to fall, hitting the floor with a thud and a flutter. 

They don’t stay on the bench much longer; lightning strikes another tree and the clap of thunder is so loud and so close that the combination of thunder and a foot to the face and flaily laughter sends them to the floor too.

“Owwww,” Sean whines, but he’s still laughing so Alex pays more attention to his own sore ass than Sean’s wheezing. Or he does until Sean kicks him again, and Alex decides it’s probably more effective to just tackle him to avoid getting more freckled feet to the chest.

“Stop… kicking me…” Alex grunts, pinning Sean down with his hands over his head, face-to-face-to-chest-to-chest-to-stomach-to-crotch. “Knock it off or I’ll.. um…”

Sean’s eyes are  _really fucking blue_. 

“You’ll what, tackle me?” Sean asks, grinning. Alex wonders what exactly he thought he would accomplish by getting this close to Sean. He’s still not really sure what he wants to accomplish. “’Cause you already did that, dude.”

“Yeah.” Okay, he knows what he wants to accomplish. Pretty sure he knows what he wants to accomplish. He wants to get off with Sean. He’s just not really sure how to go about that. Or what he wants after that. 

“Ooookay…” Sean blows a chunk of hair out of his face, staring up at him. 

“Your shirt is wet,” Alex points out. 

“That’s what happens when you sit in the rain.” Sean grins at him, and Alex is distracted from being Sean’s distracting _eyes_  by his even more distracting  _mouth_. “Are you okay?”

“What?”

“Are you  _okay_? Because you’re kinda freaking me out, dude.” Sean pulls one hand free and pokes him in the cheek. “I mean, I’m not complaining about you being on top me but you’re sort of not doing anything and you’re staring at me like I just went all blue and fluffy.”

“No.. um… you look normal.” Alex swallows roughly. “I mean... you look like  _you_.” 

“Way to boost a boy’s confidence.” Sean pouts. It makes his mouth even more distracting. Alex is halfway to kissing him before he realizes what he’s doing and jerks back. “ _What_?”

“Nothing… I…” 

“Are you trying to kiss me?”

“I… no… um…”

“Look, are you here because I shared my weed? Because you don’t owe me for that, just call it me being a good dude, you don’t have to try to like, make it up-“

“Will you  _shut up?_ ” Alex growls. He goes for Sean’s mouth again and gets his chin instead, more because he’s a coward than because of anything Sean did.

“Oh for…  _like this_ ,” Sean says, and pulls his head up, at the right height, and he is kissing Sean and it is just like kissing a girl and nothing like kissing a girl and Sean is kind of a sloppy kisser but  _this_  is definitely what he wanted.

The thunder moves further away while Sean kisses him. He doesn’t realize he’s forgotten to hold Sean’s other hand down until there are skinny arms around his back, one wet and one dry. 

“Your shirt’s still wet,” he mumbles, feeling stupid. 

“So is yours now,” Sean points out, still kissing the edge of his mouth. “Maybe  _no shirts_  is a good idea? Also there is a bed right there that does not have a book digging into my ass.”

“Yeah… yeah, okay.” Alex pushes himself onto his knees- it takes more effort than usual because Sean apparently doesn’t want to let go at first- and tugs his shirt off. Sean looks like someone spiked his weed with more weed and gave him a tray of brownies while they’re at it. “Bed?”

“You’re sitting on my legs,” Sean points out, poking at Alex’s stomach with one finger like he’s the Pillsbury Dough Boy. “Do you want to share some of those muscles? Jesus.”

Alex doesn’t really know how to answer that, so he just climbs off Sean’s legs and offers him a hand up before turning to look at the bed.

The bed looms in front of him like Hank in a bad mood. It’s not that big of a bed, actually, since Sean chose his room for the windows and not the furniture, but there’s something imposing about the bed and the shirtless Sean that is now flopped across it. The bed is… a thing. With a guy. With Sean, who he knows, and is grinning at him, and isn’t just loaded looks and meaningful touches that he never got the chance to follow through on.

“Come on, dude, I’m gonna start thinking that you don’t like me or something,” Sean says, waving to the open space on the bed. 

Alex tugs off his shoes to avoid saying anything, then his socks, then trips towards the bed. Sean lets him sit for half a second but then pulls him over, slotting their mouths together again. Sean’s hand is on his chest, the other on his arm, and his scrawny thigh between his legs. Alex has a split second of panic, of  _what the hell am I doing what the hell does he want me to do_  before Sean’s teeth pinch into his lower lip and he makes a  _really embarrassing noise_. 

“Too hard?”

“No… no no,” Alex says, and tries not to sound like it was maybe the hottest thing he’s ever had someone else do to him. Marie-Ann letting him feel her tits in the ninth grade has nothing on this.

“Good,” Sean says, and does it again, and  _maybe_  Alex whines again and maybe he doesn’t, but he does let his weight actually settle onto Sean’s skinny hips and fumbles around with his hands until he tangles them in red hair and calls it good. He realizes Sean’s eyes are shut, and shuts his, too, and it sort of makes everything more awesome and more confusing. It’s not long until his dick realizes that there are hands that are not his on his skin, and a mouth that is not his involved, and that maybe there is another dick  _that is definitely not his_  making its presence known against his leg, and takes an interest in the whole situation. He pulls back a little before he can grind against Sean’s crotch.

Sean apparently doesn’t want him to pull away because there are suddenly hands on his ass pulling him closer again and hips grinding up and Sean’s leg pushing against his balls. 

“Do you want… I can, y’ _know_ ,” Sean says, insanely soft lips still dragging against his skin when he talks. Alex feels fingers against his fly and pushes forward again without thinking. “If you want me to.”

“Yeah, god, yeah,” Alex mumbles before he can really think about it.

There’s a few seconds of awkward fumbling while Alex’s fly gets opened and his underwear pushed down and then there are hot hot dry fingers on his cock and Sean’s teeth in his lip and  _holy shit why did he wait so long to let Sean touch his dick_.

Really, in a distant and annoyingly talkative part of his brain, he knows it’s not that much different from jerking himself off, but it’s also incredibly different and way hotter even if Sean is being a lot more gentle than he really likes. He can’t concentrate on kissing Sean and not coming all over Sean’s fingers at the same time, so he buries his face in a freckled neck instead. Sean’s dry fingers get slick pretty fast, which is sort of embarrassing but goddammit it’s really hot. He bites his own lip to keep from making that horrible noise again when Sean does something with his thumb that he’s never done to himself.

“You know I’ve got one, too,” Sean says, right in his ear, and he sounds wheezier and hotter than he usually does. “D’you mind?” 

Alex does mind, kind of, but he also doesn’t want Sean to take his hand off his cock. That would be worse than having Sean’s dick in his hand. And if Sean can do it, he can do it. Briefly he wonders if Sean’s as noisy during sex-  _is this sex? Does this count?_ \- as he is every other time, and he works the buttons of Sean’s fly open. There’s another few moments of fumbling, of adjustment so they can both reach and jerk comfortably, and then he has someone else’s cock in his hand.

The world doesn’t implode, the sky doesn’t fall, he doesn’t feel any different than he did half a second before. The only thing that’s changed is that Sean’s cock is in his hand and he’s jacking someone else off instead of himself. Sean makes this quiet, so quiet but so hot gasp right in his ear. 

“Sssshit,” Sean whines, panting into his ear. Alex matches Sean’s speed. Sean is  _quiet_ , so quiet that he’s worrying that maybe he’s not doing it right. He kisses the bits of Sean’s neck that he can reach, his ear, even though he gets hair in his mouth, and tries to not make too much noise in comparison. 

It’s hard though, with Sean’s thumb rubbing over the head of his cock. His hips are doing shit he can’t control, pushing into the hand on his junk, while he tries to not embarrass himself. He tries the thing with the thumb, and Sean whines again, hips stuttering up into Alex’s hand the way Alex’s have been the whole time. He does it again. Sean’s hand, the one not on his dick, clutches at his arm and Alex is relieved that he’s not actually fucking this up. 

The sounds of fists around cocks, quiet whines and louder moans, fill the room. Alex’s balls are informing him that they’re pretty interested in coming soon when Sean shifts and push their hips closer together, so Alex’s knuckles are dragging against Sean’s stomach as he pumps away and vice versa. 

“Shit, shit… Alex,  _shit_ ,” Sean whimpers. He kisses Alex’s cheek, his jaw, panting against his ear. “I’m gonna…”

Alex can’t really make  _words_  and grunts, rather than trying to pull his brains out of his dick to make sentences. He’s close, so close, when Sean comes with a breathy whine, nothing like what he expected from him. Alex doesn’t know what to do with a handful of someone else’s come and he can’t really figure it out because Sean is speeding up his hand on his cock. Then his vision is going a familiar sort of white around the edges and his knees are going to jelly even though he’s not standing up and he’s coming onto Sean’s fingers and their stomachs. 

“Holy shit,” he groans, when Sean’s hand leaves his dick, and he slowly untangles his own sticky fingers from Sean’s. 

“Yeeeeah,” Sean says, and he sounds- Alex thinks the term is  _fucked out_ \- breathy and warm and slow. Alex lets himself melt into the bed, Sean’s bed, with his pants open and come cooling on his stomach, and looks over. 

He looks over as Sean is licking his fingers, his come-covered… his Alex-come-covered fingers. His balls still feel like they’ve been turned inside out from coming but goddamn if he doesn’t think he might come again from that, from watching Sean’s red mouth wrap around his own fingers and Alex’s come and  _is that his tongue_. Alex can’t bring himself to do the same.

“There’re tissues in the drawer,” Sean says, when he’s done making Alex wonder if he can get it up again that quickly. Alex fumbles for tissues to wipe himself up with, and wonders now if he’s supposed to leave, or what. He scrubs at his stomach, his hand, and belatedly offers tissues to Sean. Sean wipes at his stomach, then tugs Alex over again. “Are you freaking out?”

“What? No. Um. Do you want me to go?” Alex doesn’t  _know_. He knows he got what he wanted, what he thinks Sean wanted, and now he has no idea what’s supposed to happen. All he knows now is that Sean is closing his fly for him, and then flopping down onto his chest in a bony hot heap. 

“Nooo, dude, shit, let me get a little afterglow,” Sean says, grinning at him. Then Alex is getting kissed, properly, with tongue and the taste of come on Sean’s lips. “Unless you want to go?”

Alex looks out the window for a second, at the rain that’s still pouring down past the open windows, and then back at Sean. “I don’t… I don’t think so.”

Sean kisses him again, slow and sticky and with one hand so low on his stomach Alex wonders if he’s going to get another handjob. Alex’s hands flutter and fumble, and settle on Sean’s waist as they’re kssing. “Stay, dude.”

Alex stays.


End file.
